


Just Fits Perfectly

by axton_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: Eddie and Buck take a bath
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 330





	Just Fits Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 9-1-1 one shot. There will be 7 or 8 more coming due to quarantine. Note that Buck and Eddie have an established relationship in this one. Enjoy!

Eddie looked up as Buck walked back into the kitchen, putting down his beer on the countertop. 

“He’s finally asleep.” 

Eddie passed him an unopened beer and looked to his own. 

“Let me guess: three stories, a bunch of goodnight kisses, and a glass of water?” 

Buck opened his beer and took a sip before answering. 

“How’d you know?” 

Eddie looked up from the counter and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You’re new to being a father, aren’t you?” 

Buck scoffed and rolled his eyes before taking another sip. 

“C’mon Eddie, kids love me!” 

“And kids love to take advantage of you.” 

Buck set his beer back onto the counter and sighed. He looked up at Eddie, who was looking him up and down intently. Buck blushed before letting out a not-so-subtle yawn. 

“I’m beat, I think I’m going to be heading to bed.” 

Eddie nodded, and watched Buck as he finished the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the counter to be recycled in the morning. Before Buck could leave the kitchen, however, Eddie grabbed his wrist and turned him around to face him. 

“You know, we did have a long shift today. How does a bath sound?” 

Buck’s face softened and he gave Eddie a sheepish smile. 

“That sounds great, Eds. I can go run it while you get ready?” 

Eddie finished what was left of his beer and set it next to Buck’s empty bottle. He then turned to Buck and smiled softly. 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

Eddie moved his hand down from holding Buck’s wrist to interlacing their fingers as they walked down to their bedroom, careful as they passed Christopher’s room, and once the door was closed, Buck let go of Eddie’s hand and pulled his shirt up and over his head, stretching as he did. Eddie sat back on the bed, propped up by his elbow, and watched as Buck kicked his sweatpants off. Buck turned around and caught Eddie’s eye, making his cheeks flush an adorable shade of pink. 

“Enjoying yourself there?” 

Eddie sat up and shrugged. 

“I enjoy the view if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Buck picked up his shirt and threw it at Eddie, giggling quietly. 

“Oh hush.” 

Eddie pushed the shirt aside and stood up, closing the distance between himself and Buck. 

“Am I not allowed to enjoy the sight of an attractive man undressing in my bedroom?” 

Buck blushed harder, and Eddie cupped his face in his hands as he pulled Buck down for a gentle kiss. 

It was over as soon as it started and Eddie pressed his forehead against Buck’s. 

“Te amo, cariño.” 

Buck pulled away for a moment before pressing another soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. 

“I love you, too.” 

Buck pulled away and turned on his heel to go to their bathroom, being mindful of being quiet so they didn’t wake Christopher. 

Eddie began to undress while Buck ran their bath, and he hissed as he pulled his shirt over his head, putting a hand over the fresh bruise that marked his ribs. He turned and looked in the mirror on his closet door and bit his lip. Red and purple blotches ran from under his arm and down to his first three ribs, with a distinct shape of a firehose, he glanced to the side, and he saw Buck looking at him through the mirror. He put his arm down and turned around. 

“I’ll live, Buck. It’s not that bad.” 

Buck bit his lip and tilted his head towards the bathroom. 

“I thought you might like lavender tonight.” 

~ 

Eddie hissed again as he eased himself down and into the bathtub, the hot water surrounding him and easing the soreness in his lower back. Once he was comfortable where he was, Buck was easing himself into the water, and Eddie smiled as he adjusted himself. The scent of lavender wafted around them as the water sloshed around, and soon enough Eddie was laid back in the tub with Buck on his chest, and he sighed, the comforting weight easing his mind. He wrapped his arms around Buck and ran a hand up and down his back. 

“Are you okay, Eds?” 

Eddie opened his eyes and looked down to Buck before nodding. 

“Yeah. It’s really nice, Buck. Thanks.” 

Buck nodded and put his head back on Eddie’s chest, relaxing as he continued to run his hand up and down his back. 

They laid in the hot water for twenty minutes before Buck lifted his head again, making Eddie look down at him again. 

“I was thinking...” 

“Oh, no, Buck.” 

Buck chuckled. 

“No, nothing bad.” 

Eddie let out a sigh of relief before relaxing back into the tub. 

“You can’t laugh, though.” 

Eddie raised his eyebrow at Buck, who bit his lip. 

“I won’t, babe. I promise.” 

Buck let out a breath and took a moment before speaking up again. 

“I was thinking, since we’ve finally got a routine down with Chris, and the babysitting situation has gotten better, and I’ve heard you taking to Hen about her and Denny and Nina, that maybe we could add another little one to our mix.” 

Eddie didn’t laugh, he didn’t even breathe for a moment. Buck looked up and met Eddie’s eyes, which were flashing through multiple emotions at once. Buck bit his lip. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

Eddie cupped Buck’s face and sat up in the bathtub, making Buck sit up and look at Eddie. 

“Evan Buckley, did you just ask me to have a baby with you?” 

Buck looked down. 

“I don’t think that’s possible Eds. But yeah, I did.” 

Eddie crashed his lips to Buck’s, kissing him all over his face. He pulled back, and Buck bit his lip. 

“Yeah, yeah, I think we could work something out. Give Chris a little brother or sister.” 

Buck smiled and leaned up to give Eddie another gentle kiss on his lips. 

“I love you, cariño.” 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
